pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Armond/archive9
Lol That was some ninja blocking I saw there. Couldn't even finish the note on his talk page before you blocked him... You suck! --20pxGuildof 18:54, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :'Course I'm ninja. :P -- Armond Warblade 18:54, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :: --20pxGuildof 18:56, 12 May 2008 (EDT) --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:57, 12 May 2008 (EDT) Heeeeh Nothing escapes your scrutiny does it? ;) --Amorality 13:07, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :Certainly not. :P I also want to encourage people to use the minor edit button more; it's a tradition that seems to be forgotten on this wiki. -- Armond Warblade 15:07, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::yah srsly...>.> --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:13, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :::If it makes you feel better hippo implemented it so that any new users automaticly have prefrances set to auto tick minor edit... ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 15:14, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::::The downside to that is that it requires new users. -- Armond Warblade 15:25, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Fair point...~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 15:36, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Great success I visited this site on a school computer, and now IE is crashing randomly. Woot! -- Armond Warblade 16:41, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :My school compies uses IE too. They really should switch to FF or something. Nothing works on our school's IE (things take like 5 minutes to load), so I generally just waste my work periods pretending to work and then going home to do my research, lulz. Nova 20:35, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::I used to have that problem. Now I don't. Lord Belar 23:56, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::Does it crash IE8?, havent dared 2 vist that site yet. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 14:22, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::::It's some sort of site to mash your apps on, like FF, and use it elsewhere... --84.24.206.123 14:24, 18 May 2008 (EDT) 18 quite boring, no different from being 17 really, whats the big deal anyways? Riff 14:13, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :At 18 you get to bitch out your mom for treating you like a kid and have the legal documents to back you up. (Not that it's stopped her trying to give me a bedtime.) -- Armond Warblade 10:21, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::True dat brodda! How ya been? Riff 11:06, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :::See above. :/ -- Armond Warblade 11:55, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::::that good huh? shitty man sorry bout that :( when was the last time u logged onto gw? Riff 12:23, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Flying from Thorium Point to the Undercity takes bloody forever. -- Armond Warblade 12:16, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :What pet do you have? Riff 16:05, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::I'm a warrior. -- Armond Warblade 20:10, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Readem Umm how come nobody can write on Readem's talk page? I thought you would know since you're the only one thats been posting on his page.-Jax010 23:13, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :He asked for it to be locked because all people did was spam it. His reasoning was that since he doesn't really care about the wiki, no one would say anything that would interest him (and it would get rid of pointless spam from people trying to annoy him), but if the admins had a problem with him, they could still post there. -- Armond Warblade 00:03, 24 May 2008 (EDT) I see, thx for explaining. -24.16.44.153 00:13, 8 July 2008 (EDT) JESUS FRIGGIN CHRIST NEVER accidentally start Through the Fire and the Flames on medium when you have trouble with Hier Kommt Alex on medium. FUCKING OW. -- Armond Warblade 00:41, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :lrn2guitar — Skakid 00:42, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::lrn2guitar didn't show up on my spellcheck 0.o — Skakid 00:43, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::I think it ignores words with numbers in them. Or maybe just words with numbers in the middle. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 00:47, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::lol, i can almost beat it on expert. i just can't beat that first part. nor can i beat the devil went down to georgia. Invincible Rogue 00:49, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Expert is hardcore. I'm working my way up to hard, and it's kinda rough. And yeah, on expert the first part is the hardest. With Lou (all battles really), because it's only who dies that matters, you want to spike him with three powers at once, not pressure him with them as you get them. Try to get a denial (lefty flip, amp overload, whammy, etc) with an increased notes (double, maybe difficulty up but I'm not sure that works on expert), I had some difficulty with Morello and Slash and then tried that with Lou and beat him my first try. -- Armond Warblade 00:52, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ok thanks for the tips, lol i have been playing since GH1 came out so that's why i'm good. and there is no difficulty up on expert. the trouble i have is that usually i get hit with something during a solo and can't hit the battle power notes. then it takes forever to get another one and by then he is at a dry part and i'm about to lose. Invincible Rogue 00:54, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I've seriously considered turning on lefty flip and re-teaching myself how to play just because of stuff like that. :/ -- Armond Warblade 00:59, 1 June 2008 (EDT) Floating boxes Are seriously annoying for userpages. Having some giant floating box everywhere is just really stupid. It's good for the Noticeboard, but is there some policy that covers userpages that can get rid of floating objects? --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:08, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :Cmon, dnt be boring. :< --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 15:11, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::No offense, but having like "LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!" in some big ass box that keeps obscuring your vision is really, REALLy, annoying. See this as a huge example. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:22, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::Admin discretion/PvX:DIS, I believe. -- Armond Warblade 15:52, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Why, when I planned to put a floating box on my talkpage you ban those things, seriously, you admins have no heart, are evul, and ruthless, wicked creatures! Ban me now! :< --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:18, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Well, with tock's, he at least put a class="tocksshit" in there, so adding div.tocksshit { display: none } to your monobook.css will make those go away. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:39, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I really don't mind a small thing like "This is my userpage!" floating around, but an entire frame of squids is annoying. Anyway, I'm only a wee-little lad, and I don't know (or really care) what a monobook is. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:45, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Monobook is the default skin for PvX. Your let's you customize what it looks like. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:17, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Where can i request a name change? (I want Canderouss--->Sw3w0h---Canderouss :::::::::Admin noticeboard. -- Armond Warblade 11:02, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Ohai Can you lock my userpage or something like it so noone exept i can edit it? Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 10:00, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :Not possible. -- Armond Warblade 11:02, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::Though it's worth pointing out that any pages in your userspace ending with a title ending with .js (I think .css does this too) are automatically locked so only you and admins can edit them. So it would theoretically be possible to write an extension that would do that, or there might be one already. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:20, 6 June 2008 (EDT) WTF! something happened to my build and it like spacs....the link is Build:N/any Verata's Bomber pls tell me wat happends thx That Twin 15:09, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :Fixed it. You used a { instead of a [ inside the PvXbig code. Made it go kersplodey. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:11, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::Need to be careful with the pvxbig thingies. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:13, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::wow thats a small thing to screw up a build! thx That Twin 04:35, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :wtf? — Skakid 01:34, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Own up. I was looking through Alex's third archive for anything worthwhile for undeletion and I found the following code. Own up for cookies. -- Armond Warblade 12:23, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :I think that was me. >.> --71.229 17:21, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::COOKIES. -- Armond Warblade 21:24, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::: \o/ --71.229 21:31, 8 July 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:R/A_Exhausting_Assault_Ranger&action=rate Shat sins run out of energy. — Skakid 22:00, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, but so do enemy monks. -- Armond Warblade 22:05, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Irrelevant. — Skakid 22:07, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::So it's acceptable to not do anything to the other team as long as you don't run out of energy yourself? O ok. -- Armond Warblade 23:45, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Removing Stances/Enchantments, Crippling and interrupting (with Exhaustion in there too) =/= Doing nothing. /FrosTalk\ 23:47, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Funny, isn't that what the A/W SA sin did, too? Only he had an IAS, and tbh I never had energy problems when I ran him. -- Armond Warblade 23:57, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Turn off infinite energy hax and try it pl0x :> /FrosTalk\ 00:06, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::All I did was hit Critical Eye and equip Zealous daggers. It's... not hard, tbh, and the +damage from having a half decent dagger/crits score more than makes up the loss of damage from sundering *snicker* -- Armond Warblade 00:07, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Gah I don't want to start A whole discussion about it on your talk page, take it up on the build talk page plz :> /FrosTalk\ 00:09, 11 June 2008 (EDT) MMO Survey I would suggest you to post a topic regarding it here. I'm a frequent member to those forums and I suspect that if you don't make it as a topic but rather as a free discussion you'll get a large amount of replies, that hopefully will be helpful. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:50, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :Thanks for the tip - I'll check it out when I have some time. -- Armond Warblade 11:17, 12 June 2008 (EDT) Moving Discussion The problem is not that the build was deleted quickly, it was that it was deleted without a WELL tag for the reason of WELL. So there is no way Rapta missed the time stamp. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:56, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :In all honesty, I can't really blame Rapta here - it was a SS warrior, and it would have been well'd sooner or later. He just jumped the gun a bit - again, we're only human. -- Armond Warblade 15:57, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::But, its happened numerous times before. I never saw the page in question, but my concern is that Rapta has violated policy multiple times, has been called out on it multiple times, and hasnt changed a bit. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:59, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::I read somewhere on here where it did happen during the same deletion session as the one in question. [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 16:00, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::This is what I'm referencing (in reply to your post on Rapta's page): :::*Given a chance to complete his/her build (this usually means that builds should not be deleted as inferior while they are still stubs) :::*Given a chance to understand the reason behind deletion beyond merely the statement of "PvX:WELL. ::: [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 16:04, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::In reality, the addendum is a guideline only - it was made to be a guideline, and not in the sense of "all policies are guidelines to admins", but in the "YAV is a guideline" sense. The point of it was to make it so users could understand why their build was deleted; in all reality, that's easily done after the fact. If that's necessary, I'll detail the reasons when I get a chance; if not, I really don't see what the problem is. ::::I was going to say I thought both our Bureaucrats were away from the wiki for the moment, leaving me the most senior admin on the site, until one of them EC'd me. I'm not going to blame Rapta for making one mistake - he's good at not making them - and I know Auron won't. -- Armond Warblade 16:10, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I dont think this was a mistake. Rapta has done similar things before. For example, a copy of this had 3 votes (all 4.5+) and Rapta deleted it without a tag and without warning. Im pretty sure other people have complained about similar things besides these two incidents. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:18, 17 June 2008 (EDT) You're all crying about a build with barbarous slice and no deep wound? You might want to right the wrongs of evil on a more worthy build. -Auron 16:06, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Anyone can put a WELL tag on a build, right, so that includes admins. When an admin sees a build and thinks that build is trash, should he put a WELL tag on it and then delete it? Kinda useless if you ask me. And if an author wonders why it's deleted and the admin says because of WELL then everything is solved and everybody is happy. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:09, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Unless, however that build isn't in trial/testing (or was it just testing, I dunno) which means people aren't allowed to put a WELL tag on it and I suppose that also inclucdes admins. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:10, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::typically the WELL tag can go on at anytime with a valid reason (though it's usually only something like "been submitted 50 trillion times and failed") but there's nothing to say you can't put a WELL tag on stubs....~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:15, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Ok. So. Rapta should have added a WELL tag (even though I think we all know that the build would have been deleted/trashed in the end). That's true. However, there are a few things that people need to keep in mind. First of all, if a build concept is irreparable (i.e. improving it sufficiently would require either making it a dupe of an existing build or radically overhauling the concept) then the fact of deletion is immaterial because a reason for the deletion can be provided to the author after the fact. I believe that Rapta, based on his deletion summary, believed this to be the case. I was also going to point out that the addendum was always intended as a guideline, but I see that Armond has already done that for me. Questions relating to the efficacy of the addendum or the proper role of policies/guidelines and how they relate to sysops should be placed on the talk page of the appropriate policy (i.e. WELL or ADMIN). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:17, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::Oh, I thought WELL tags were only allowed on testing/trial builds. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:23, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::That's mainly by tradition. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:28, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::See, theres the problem. Ricky was following the policy of WELL (says "builds should not be deleted as inferior while they are still stubs"). But, the admins still have the right to overturn policy. Whats really causing the problem is that users will follow policy and expect admins to do the same, while they dont have to. IMO, policy should be followed and not ignored unless there is a really good reason to do so. Not wanting to spend the 10 seconds to put a WELL tag on a build and delete 2 hours later is not a good reason and doesnt really improve the wiki. There needs to be some policy that explicitely says what grounds there are for an admin to ignore policy to remove further big debates like this. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:36, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::No, there doesn't. To be honest, if you want to talk about following policy, read PvX:ADMIN, which clearly outlines the autonomy of Sysops. It's not a question of "overturning policy," it's a question of literalism vs. spirit of the policy-ism, and we've made it very clear from the very beginning that we were gonna operate based on the spirit of the policy. The guideline (there's a reason it's included as an addendum and not as part of the official policy) states that unfinished builds should not be WELLed, which generally means stubs. And, if you could look at the builds which have been WELLed, I think you'd find that, almost without exception, they were all in Trial/Testing. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:40, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::The problem with the spirit of the law is that everybody is different and will interperet it differently. If the spirit of the law is so important, write it down. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:00, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:10, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I'm gonna have to agree with DE on this one O.o; ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:11, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::All Im saying is, theres no reason we should have to rely on the spirit of the law when you could just write some more policies and remove all of these problems. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:12, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:14, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Did wtf chains get nerfed or something? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:15, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Heh, no. I'm just baffled at Ressmonkey... I mean... look at GWW, they were the most literalistic Wiki I've ever encountered and even they've realized that pure literalism doesn't work. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:17, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Well, they hated Piplup, so they had it coming. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:19, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Literalism works fine in America, and America > world. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:23, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Are you kidding me? Our legal system is largely based around judicial review which, depending on who you ask, is all about interpretation of the Constitution. Not to mention the Elastic and Commerce Clauses. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:30, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Well we all know that those who interperet the Constitution loosely are liberal anit-American bastards. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:33, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:34, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::...lol. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:36, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Liberalism is one of the worst ideologies ever; you're basically wanting people to get poor and create big fucking differences between people and then saying "ye, it makes the poor want to be rich" - well of course they fucking do! but they got no chance to do it. Socialism works much better and is, unlike liberalism (and communism), a working ideology in both reality and theory. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:37, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Erm... yeah. Anyways... what type of liberalism are we talking about? American liberalism? Classical liberalism? Conservative liberalism? National liberalism? Economic liberalism? Libertarianism? Neoliberalism? Ordoliberalism? Paleoliberalism? Social liberalism? Cultural liberalism? Talking about "liberalism" is just a display of ignorance to be honest. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:42, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::We need more dots, tbh. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:38, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::In that case, Bush must be the most liberal president ever, since he's sure "interpreted" the Constitution quite liberally. "What's that you say? Habeus corpus? A speedy trial? Don't be silly!" [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:39, 17 June 2008 (EDT) To be perfectly honest, Rapta hasn't violated anything. The policy on build deletion specifically states: "...upon review, if a build is shown to be inferior to another build, it may be tagged for immediate deletion due to violation of this policy. If such a build is found, the following code should be added to the top of the page: ". It was deleted for reason of violating PvX:WELL. And it was deleted immediately. Seeing as Rapta was the one deleting it, I can see why he wouldn't bother to edit and add a tag first. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 17:44, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Just as a little note: all forms of liberalism build on the same idea (and if they don't that's like example) and I dislike that whole idea. Stop getting ec:s with me when I'm trying to discuss totally irrelevant topics. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:47, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Okay, how about this: We let the issue go, we stop turning every conversation we have on PvX from builds to world politics, and we go back to making builds. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:48, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :I concur. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:49, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::Sorry, I've been gone for a while. My whole beef with what happened was that the adendum, which only applies to admins, was ignored. It was immediately deleted without telling the author (read the part about bettering the author instead of just deleting) which is a violation. Anyway, my 2 cents worth [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 22:29, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Regarding change to the well page, the adendum still has not changed. As it is, it conflicts with the adendum since the adendum's purpose is to make the users here better educated on good builds and not just to delete as fast as possible [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 22:42, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Builds. Tagged. For. WELL. May. Be. Deleted. Immediately. Without. Any. Notice. Please actually read the policy on WELL before declaring shennanigans. I even quoted it above. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:17, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::PvX:WELL#Addendum: Don't Delete Immediately is what choytw is referring to. Which is also on the policy page, which he's clearly read, since he's referring to the addendum. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 04:55, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::He's clearly read the addendum; it's not clear that he noticed the part about how an admin, upon reviewing a build, may use their descretion and delete it immediately and without discussion. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:13, 18 June 2008 (EDT) If I has no contributions between now and Monday, someone mark me afk on PvX:ADMIN. In all likelyhood I'll have had to throw my laptop to the shop and won't get it back until Thursday-ish. -- Armond Warblade 01:33, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Shop fails, it's gonna be like two weeks. Gonna see what I can do about stealing my dad's new mac with the huge monitor. (Yeah, macs suck, but GW/WoW in 1920x1700 is win.) -- Armond Warblade 17:16, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :WoW looks horrible in any resolution. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 18:50, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::Can't disagree really, WoW is a fucking ugly game. Selket Shadowdancer 18:54, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::I disagree. WoW is just fuck. Seriously. Also, 2 weeks won't REALLY be a huge thing to consider AFK, and if anyone notifies your talk, another admin can catch it on RC. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:32, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Compare 2 weeks afk to stalking PvX pretty much since beta was released. :P ::::Also, WoW may suck (and it does have some really horrible points, especially on the PvP side), but it's honestly better than GW at the moment, and still worth my time (specially as none of the horrible points affect a level 59 orc warrior who's read up on how to avoid said horrible points). -- Armond Warblade 22:36, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::ggggrrrrriiiinnnndddd. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 22:43, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's really not. -- Armond Warblade 22:51, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::It's brainless and even the quests are boring (kill 20x, collect 10y, etc). –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 23:49, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Because GW has none of those. Also, there's a bunch of actually interesting quests, which you would see if you, y'know, actually looked into it. It's mostly the noob area quests that are like that. -- Armond Warblade 23:50, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I have looked into it. I've tried getting into it 3 times already, each time quitting around level 40-45. If a game isn't interesting by then, it's not worth it. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 00:02, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Ur doin it rong. :P -- Armond Warblade 00:07, 25 June 2008 (EDT) I try -- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 04:31, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :<3 -- Armond Warblade 20:13, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::For some reason, I found the red link really funny :P Also, weirdness is awesome. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 21:40, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::Fixed it. It had no actual text typed on the screen, just the pages in the category. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:42, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::::For users who think Armond is wierd. Side note: he is. Notice the not in the template :P ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 21:59, 2 July 2008 (EDT) Annoying touchpad is fucking annoying. But I have my laptop back now! Woot! -- Armond Warblade 16:43, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :Just plug in a mouse. Welcome back, by the way. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 16:45, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::That was, indeed, the plan, but the mouse was upstairs and the laptop wasn't. (Also, I swear they did something with the sensitivity levels, I can't find the right level for my mouse.) -- Armond Warblade 16:55, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :::If you want I can give you step-by-step instructions for moving a laptop up a flight of stairs, or perhaps instead moving a mouse down a flight of stairs if that would work better for you. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 16:58, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :::: I could use both of those step-by-steps. Also a step-by-step on how to use poptarts. єяøהħ 02:17, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Possible College Halp? Not sure if you remember me so well (I'm sure you at least have a vague memory of that єяøהħ kid), but I figured I'd ask you, Auron, and DE for help. I'm not exactly sure why I chose you three, but you guys always seemed increadibly willing to help. So, as I'm sure you are aware, scholarships are win at getting people free money for college. Leadership is a good quality to show and necessary in some scholarships. I've obviously been very inactive recently, but I was one of the people who helped clean up and set up a bit back during the early stages of the site. I was wondering if you could help a fella out and speak on my behalf if e-mailed by some scholarship money giving group about it. I don't want you to lie and pretend I help daily, but just reassuring them that I helped "clean-up" in the early stages while the site was still under construction would be very helpful. Thanks for any help you can offer. єяøהħ 02:17, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, I remember you. Of course I will! -- Armond Warblade 07:11, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::Sweet. I just need you to be a contact, so if you don't mind I'd like to use your administrative email as a contact for the organization. If you'd rather I not or if you'd rather I use a different email/way of contacting you just say so. I can't even start on this application until the 1st of August, so think about it until then. Thanks for offering your help, I really appreciate it. єяøהħ 14:32, 17 July 2008 (EDT) KAROOKATAKA ROOKATAKA, VIEC VIEC. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 00:31, 19 July 2008 (EDT) Build:N/any IV Minion Bomber Rapta deleted this build, I feel that it violates PvXwiki:Build Deletion (the bit about not deleting immedietly, and telling people why it is deleted). The build is similiar to the generic minion bomber, but from I can see there is a minion bomber with Splinter and Ancestors in the great section, when those two skills are in the originals variant section, thus that would be a reason to delete. The build I submitted has a different elite and has more utility (you don't need minions to damage). I was wondering if you could look over the deletion and give your input, since a few other have told me that it would be worth contacting some other admins. Thank you for your time. Frosty No U! 10:20, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :TBH, you posted this on Dont's already. No need to post it on 2 admin's pages. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:24, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::Someone suggested Armond as well, no harm is there? Frosty No U! 17:05, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Unblock Who did you unblock? Because according to Cedave it wasn't him (he's number 1459 or something). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:51, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :Wiki's failing. -- Armond Warblade 15:53, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::Can my vote be restored on the GoR Spiker? Or is it invalid? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:57, 24 July 2008 (EDT) I'd like to hear your rationale behind this unblocking. Check your email. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:57, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Jump on MSN when you've a chance? Zuranthium 18:36, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :MSN servers seem to be down. -- Armond Warblade 21:43, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::They are. Catch him on aim. -Auron 22:00, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::Too slow! -- Armond Warblade 22:15, 24 July 2008 (EDT) help hey i am a new pvx user and i was wondering how to make a signiture. please can you help me? (Warmarshal chris 16:19, 29 July 2008 (EDT)) :This should help. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 19:06, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Thanks for the help (Warmarshal chris 06:13, 30 July 2008 (EDT)) Your WELL Userbox link It's broken. I swear I didn't do it. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 00:47, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :ORLY?--Golden19pxStar 01:18, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::P.S. history sais you hasven't edited that page O.o--Golden19pxStar 01:18, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::...god DAMMIT. Well, I wrote the original page, back when WELL was its own page. That's what the external link goes to, which is, of course, deleted at this point. Oh well. -- Armond Warblade 09:31, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Maybe you can.. Restore it to your userspace? Lawl... ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 12:39, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Doesn't have the same effect. Meh, if anyone finds it's dead and bitches at me that I'm lying, I'll restore it so they can see. And then I'll take a picture of the history and delete it again. I guess I could just take the picture now, but I need to get some sleep before I get my balls shaved tomorrow. -- Armond Warblade 01:01, 2 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::You're going to be hating life so bad once you start getting ball-stubble. --71.229 01:03, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::I did that for prom. Wasn't that bad actually, just have to keep trimming it. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 15:35, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::How the fuck did I know that would be you? -- Armond Warblade 22:26, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: I'm bored. I'll message you randomly on msn sometime for kicks. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 23:26, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::You knew because I'm just that freaking awesome, tbh. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 13:54, 4 August 2008 (EDT) I disagree with the restoration of a bunch of the ratings, as well as some of the new ratings. The Sword does, in fact, deal more damage/pressure and even spikes better than most Axe bars in this specific build. You can also never have too much Daze (which is also a nice utility, instead of Shock on an Axe bar). I've got some nice reasoning at User_talk:Rapta#Team_-_Paraway_Pressure_.28talk_.C2.B7_rate.29 and Build_talk:Team_-_Paraway_Pressure#For_those_who_think_Axes_deal_moar_domage. "We Shall Return!" was replaced by Godspeed to help with splitting/kiting (which is 93.3% maintainable on party members within Earshot) and a lot of the reasoning for the bad votes are wrong. I also updated the build in other ways (I've got DW on the Stunning Paragon's bar, near-"perma IAS + IMS fun", so Rapta's, and the copypasta votes should be removed/updated. Also, Motigon's were nerfed too hard to be viable, and the Orders Flagger provides more healing and damage (through Orders). Thank you for your time. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:17, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :The sword does more because you're buffing it all to shit. Using an axe could probably have just as good results. I'm not gonna do the math. :Most of the votes were restored because I dislike Rapta knocking down the opinions of a bunch of the voters just because he disagrees. (At least, I think that's what I did on this build.) :You can have too much daze when a. nothing's meaningfully affected by it or b. it's maintained with overlap. :-- Armond Warblade 20:26, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::The Stunning Paragon is supposed to maintain Daze on two targets, while the two frontliners can use theirs opportunistically. ::Buffing the swords to shit is the point of the build, which is the problem with the votes: their reasoning is centered on individual team members (they pick out the frontliners, which actually work extremely well with the team). The point of the Paragons is to take full advantage of the physical buffs (Dark Fury, OoP and SoH) in order to achieve one of, if not, the highest single target DPSs and fastest physical spike you'll see in PvP. Rapta didn't remove the votes because he disagreed with their opinions (although they were false, because they weren't looking at the big picture) but because they lacked reasoning overall. The only thing out of the lower ratings that made any sense to me was GoD's mention of splitting, but I changed the build accordingly (added nearly maintainable party-wide IMS). ::You also don't have to do the Math, I already went through that along with some tests (as seen on the talk page). ::[[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:00, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::Tbh, though, that requires reading the math. :::Honestly, get Rapta to remove the votes again if it matters to you. I'm not going to bitch. :::-- Armond Warblade 22:10, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::He told me to talk to you about it. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:12, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I've also got it up on the Admin Noticeboard. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:17, 4 August 2008 (EDT) MAC faggotry delete interface "Local Area Network" or delete interface "Wireless Connection" might solve stuff with ipconfig /renewdns. tbh, I'm not sure, but I'll keep looking. I wouldn't suggest the deletes until I figure out how2restore. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 23:22, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :ipconfig/renew looked hopeful. The question is whether the router is smart enough to apply the old settings to the new MAC address. -- Armond Warblade 09:56, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::No, damn, releasing and renewing didn't work. Figure out how2restore, I hate losing connection five minutes before a BG ends because my dad doesn't understand how MMOs work. -- Armond Warblade 09:58, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::4srs. I think you just have to use install interface "Whatever You Deleted Previously". Maybe. I'm not sure how all that works. I know on Linux I was able to kinda do whatever I wanted and rebuild it however, but Windows is bitchier tbh. Try it and hope it doesn't fail? ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 10:06, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Or try going to microsoft's technet support site. There's numerous ways to delete a connection and create a new one. Or just do it in the GUI. I'm sure that'd be a lot easier tbh. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 10:07, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Or for srs get my dad to lift the restrictions irl. -- Armond Warblade 20:57, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::yeh. that would be gud. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 23:35, 6 August 2008 (EDT) 20/20 rune Is stack, not mult. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 22:33, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :K. Still kinda obvious that -20% + -20% = lolblind. Doesn't do enough against blind, though, imo. -- Armond Warblade 22:35, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::Say blinding flash (only really viable blind atm in gvg bar SoM) @ 8 req (yet again pretty standard) is 6s blind, is now 3.6 seconds blind. Which is hawtttttttttt as thats 2.4 seconds to hit shit with. At higher spec (14), you're cutting 3.2 seconds off, which is like 3 frenzy hits. So its made you do +140 domage. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 22:38, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::+140 domage? More like 140 domage flat, as you don't have shit all adrenaline to use skills with. Honestly, nerf warrior damage, nerf all the defenses, make frenzyspacing actually fun again. Half the time I played warrior I was wondering why I had any attack skills on my bar at all, as the adrenaline ones I could never use and Bull's missed like half the time due to 1/4 cast blind. -- Armond Warblade 13:08, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Play with people who know how to shutdown shit instead of letting them spam you? o_o -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 13:11, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::People that intelligent still play? (Although I did shock a bsurge once or twice. That was kind of productive.) -- Armond Warblade 13:13, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Shutting that shit down is not hard. Even top 800 can do that. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 13:14, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Back in the day I played with top 2k, at best. (Actually, back in the day, our rank was over nine thousand. We kept shooting for 10k, but got distracted by HA every time.) -- Armond Warblade 13:16, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Play with me on mesmer. I've been known to accidentally interrupt B-Surge on numerous occasions. I iz gud at confusing Diversion with PD. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 14:52, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Req reinstall. -- Armond Warblade 15:35, 15 August 2008 (EDT) Sig Is still vry awesome thx <3----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 22:51, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Man I go to take a crap, and someone crashes official wiki. How am I supposed to bitch at Izzy now? -- Armond Warblade 16:52, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ??? how comes everyone think's im someone who's permabanned? my IGN is petey the pistol, this is the first time i've ever made an account on this wiki, im just friends with people like grinch, rawr, shadowsin, and panic, and they told me to make an account here -_-. if everyone's gonna be so damn confrontational like this i'll just delete my account and be on my way, god -_-. sorry for doing nothing. ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 17:08, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :probably cause you act like a prick, tbh. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 17:12, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::how do i act like a prick? tell me plx. i just like to tell it as it is. ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 17:14, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::also, stealing my sig isn't cool :< - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 17:15, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :People assume you're someone who's been banned because a lot of PvXfags (read:me) have trouble remembering that there is in fact a game called Guild Wars and this site isn't just a big thought-experiment, and therefore you couldn't have possibly met other PvXfags unless you'd been on this site before. Also, don't go, you're awesome. :( --71.229 17:22, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::no u r a fag --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:25, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::thanks 71 <3 ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 17:26, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::It's prolly cuz most non-vandals or bannees don't use names like Megathick Manstick tbh. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 17:42, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::you can honestly make an assumption based on my name that i am a vandal? good logic right there. ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 17:44, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::stop being baed. i know who you are tbh. did some runs with you and Shadow and Infested. just saying people who dun know u r gonna assume. <3 ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 17:50, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::ok, sorry cedave <3 ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 17:54, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Because when you first posted on Rawr's page, he said "whoru" and you said you couldn't tell him without being lolbanned again. -- Armond Warblade 18:14, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well, someone's talk page. It was definately alex who asked. I think. -- Armond Warblade 18:16, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I can't vote without getting lolbanned. Your point? Haha. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 21:56, 15 August 2008 (EDT) Regarding playing a build before rating it... I don't wish to prolong any ...discussion... about it, but I wondered if you might comment on this particular note: "Users are strongly discouraged from voting based solely on theorycrafting. Considerable game experience or knowledge of how a build works when played optimally and in realistic circumstances is preferred." in regards to "You're ignoring logic, and arrogant enough to insist that we try the build before we judge it.". Is it a reasonable expectation to expect that people try most builds before voting on them? I would like some clarification on this particular.- Greven 15:15, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :I'll be honest - that line was added because failures voted builds down for reasoning like "Faintheartedness and Price of Failure are awful synergy!". -- Armond Warblade 15:33, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::I know the answer, but I'll let Armond answer this. Friggin' ninja admins... ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 15:33, 19 August 2008 (EDT) In re Community Portal Do you know who this is? ツ terribad mcfail ( ☆buildpage) 22:21, 22 August 2008 (EDT)